Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock
}} The 1968 Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock - abbreviated as Dodge Dart '68 - is a pre-tuned muscle car by Dodge that debuted in the American Muscle Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 4 and appears in all subsequent main series titles. It is featured in Forza Motorsport 5 as part of the Meguiar's Car Pack. Synopsis The 1968 Dart Hemi Super Stock, codenamed L023, is a drag racing-prepared model by Hurst Performance of which 50 models were built.streetmusclemag.com - ’68 Hurst HEMI Dart L023: Is This The World’s Fastest Muscle Car? It uses a stripped-out platform using various fiberglass applications, plexiglass windows and doors with thin paint that result in a weight of , making it both the lightest 1960s Dodge and one of the lightest classic muscle cars in the Forza series. It also has a front weight percentage of 54%, an impressive value for muscle cars of its era. The Dart's 426 ci (7 litres) Hemi V8 engine, which would not have fit in the engine bay without some modifications to the body and strut towers, comes with and . Although its engine specifications remain unchanged from other cars with the 426 Hemi V8, the Dart utilises a four-speed close-ratio transmission and has the advantage of having less weight. Performance Equipped with a close-ratio transmission in stock form, the Dart Hemi Super Stock can complete 0 to in only 3.6 seconds and 0 to in 9.3 seconds, making it one of the fastest accelerating muscle cars to appear in the Forza series. Its acceleration comes at the expense of top speed as it already tops out at . Handling-wise, the Dart is up to par with most classic muscle cars. With straight-line performance being the car's strong suit, the Dart can be upgraded for maximum speed when modified with a Race Transmission along with a powerful engine swap, preferably the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4's 6.5L V12. To maximize acceleration, players can change to an AWD drivetrain, although this will limit top speed unless gearing is changed. In terms of drag racing performance in Forza Horizon 3, the Dart is the fastest S2 class car in drag races. Special Variants Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition is a special variant featuring performance upgraded to S1 class and a credits boost. Its appearance was altered with Race Aero upgrades, a blower hood, a supercharged 6.2 L V8 engine swap from the Chevrolet SS, and aftermarket wheels. It could be obtained in the Spring Is Here!, Horizon Halloween and Renaissance Drivers Forzathon events, but can also be bought at the Auction House. Forza Edition The Forza Edition is a Forza Motorsport 7 rendition of the Horizon Edition featuring homologated performance, as well as a 20% credits boost and an additional 20% credits boost for hitting . Due to the use of homologated performance, the 6.2L V8 engine swap from the Horizon Edition is not equipped. It can be won upon unlocking the Evolution Championship. Statistics Conversions Gallery FM4 Dodge DartHemiSuperStock.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Dodge DartHemiSuperStock.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 Dodge Dart Hemi.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Dodge Dart 68 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Dodge Dart 68 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 Dodge Dart 68.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Dodge Dart Hemi Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Dodge Dart Hemi Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Dodge Dart Hemi Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Dodge Dart Hemi Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Special FM7 Dodge Dart 68 FE Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Dodge Dart 68 FE Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Dart Hemi 68 HE Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Dart Hemi 68 HE Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Dodge Dart Hemi Front 2.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Dodge Dart Hemi Rear 2.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH3 Dodge Dart Hemi Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 Dodge Dart Hemi Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 Dodge Dart Hemi Trunk.jpg|Trunk References